la reine de la prophétie
by airmaster10
Summary: Bella rencontre edward à forks, les moyens de communication sont difficile entre eux et un truc étrange se passe... reposte de mon ancien compte Aruka01 venez lire et une reviews fait plaisir
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon autre fiction, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira autant que l'autre. A vous de juger et bonne lecture.**_

_**Prologue : les prophéties.**_

_**Depuis l'aube des temps la race des vampires était anarchique, dirigeais par une reine sanguinaire qui se nourrissait aussi bien d'humain que de vampire qu'elle avait créé. Elle était née vampire, première de sa race, le vampire originel, Nemiosis. Son règne dura des milliers d'année et s'acheva en 400 ans avant JC. Deux prophéties avait été annoncé, la première étant que trois frères se lieraient afin de tuer la Reine et de prendre le pouvoir. Quant à la deuxième elle fut dissimulé afin que personne ne la découvre. **_

'' _**Deux clan opposé à l'intérieur de notre espèce, opposé par leur nature et leur conviction. A l'aube d'une guerre qui pourrai anéantir notre espèce, la nouvelle reine silencieuse fera apparition parmi nos semblable et réunira les clans afin de combattre notre ennemi juré et destituera du pouvoir les trois Rois. Une air nouvelle s'abattra alors sur notre race. Mais prenez garde car si la future Reine meurt, notre espèce disparaîtra de la surface de la Terre et nos ennemis en deviendront les maîtres.''**_

**La reine Nemiosis ria en entendant les deux prophéties dévoilé par une simple humaine, elle cacha les deux écrits et tua la prophétesse. Son règne continua, sans méfiance et sans vergogne. Cependant un soir de chasse, elle se fit surprendre par trois vampire frère de sang et de venin. Aro, Marcus et Caïus défièrent la reine et le combat fut spectaculaire pour les êtres présent. Sentant sa mort venir, la Reine dévoila la présence de la deuxième prophéties, sans leurs dire ce qu'elle dévoilait car elle n'avait pas écouté croyant qu'aucune d'entre elles ne se réaliseraient. Elle mourut par les flammes, maudissant ses trois agresseur. Elle ne révéla pas où avait été caché la prophétie et le règne des Volturi commença. Les trois Roi créèrent leurs royaume et dirigeaient leurs race, mettant en place des lois afin de cacher leurs existences. De nombreux combats furent menait afin d'anéantir l'ennemi le plus redoutable ''les lyquans'' communément appelé par les humains les loups-garous jusqu'à l'extermination. Entre temps les rois firent connaissance d'un dénommé Carlisle, vampire se disant végétarien se nourrissant de sang animal et aspirant à une vie ''humaine'', leurs idées étant opposé le chef des Volturi, Aro décida de devenir ami avec lui mais très vite leurs cohabitation se fut difficile et il décidèrent de s'éloigner. Les deux clan s'agrandirent mais restèrent en bon termes et tous oublièrent la seconde prophétie. Mais les prophéties se réalisent toujours et ils le découvriront à leurs dépend. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Je rappel que tout les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer. Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Chapitre 1 : Ma nouvelle vie commence.**

**Départ pour Forks, je vais pouvoir enfin aller dans une école normal! Bella Swan va enfin se mélanger avec des lycéens! Si je pouvais je crierai de joie, mais malheureusement c'est impossible et ça depuis toujours. Je suis née muette, pas de voix, pas de son lorsque je ris. Je suis née à Forks, mon père Charlie est le chérif. Ma mère et mon père se sont séparé lorsque j'avais 4 ans car ils ne s'entendaient jamais en se qui concerne mon éducation. Mon père voulais que j'ai une vie normal, les punitions et tout ça; ma mère elle n'a jamais arrêté de me surprotéger. Ma mère et moi étions parti habiter Phoenix pour deux raisons, premièrement le soleil incluant l'éloignement de mon père et deuxième pour un établissement de sourd et muet afin que j'ai un moyen de communication plus adapté. C'est moi qui avait demandé à ma mère d'entrée dans cette école car j'en avais marre de me balader avec une ardoise afin qu'elle sache ce que je veux! Du coup elle a appris le langage des signes avec moi et lors de mes séjours chez mon père j'avais fait de même. Un jour,le principale de mon établissement à convoqué ma mère et je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il allait faire. **

''**Votre fille doit s'inscrire dans un établissement normal, nous lui avons appris tout ce que nous pouvions mais nous ne faisons pas le lycée. Ne vous inquiétez pas elle est prête pour ça!'' **

**Du coup j'ai suppliais ma mère car elle voulait que je face des cours par correspondance. Finalement elle a accepté mais à une seule condition c'est que j'aille dans un petit lycée et plus précisément celui de la ville de mon père. Je déteste la pluie mais si je voulais une vie à peu près normal j'avais pas trop le choix. Alors me voici dans l'avion direction Seattle, mon père viendra me chercher à mon arrivé, ma mère quant à elle est parti s'installer en Floride avec Phil. Phil est sympa mais je le trouve trop jeune pour ma mère, mais en même temps il l'a rend tellement heureuse que j'ai pas le droit de m'y opposer. Ma mère me manquera c'est sûr, ses idées loufoque, sa naïveté, mais si je veux vivre comme tout le monde je n'ai pas le choix car elle avait refusé que j'aille dans un grand lycée sous prétexte que je serais considéré comme une bête de foire. Pour ma part je pense pas qu'aller dans un petit lycée me face passé pour normal, au contraire je pense que je serais d'autant plus remarqué, mais j'allais pas expliqué ça à ma mère sinon elle m'aurait pas laissé partir. L'avantage quant vous êtes muette c'est que vous pouvez pas dire des conneries et l'inconvénient c'est que vous pouvez rien dire du tout! Il y a un autre avantage cependant c'est que tout vos sens sont plus développer afin de combler votre handicap, du coup j'arrive à entendre, voir, sentir des choses que bon nombre de personne ne remarque pas. Par exemple savez-vous que les vampires existent vraiment? Moi je vous assure que oui, mais oubliez les histoires de pieux dans le cœur et les cercueils c'est du pipo! Les loups-garous existe eux aussi mais les balles en argent ne leurs font rien contrairement au histoire que l'on raconte! Vous allez me dire que je suis folle, c'est peu être le cas, mais moi je ne suis pas naïve comme tout les autres, les seules choses auquel je crois c'est les anciennes légendes ce qui a toujours fait rire ma mère. Elle me dit toujours ''tu crois pas en Dieu mais au monstre oui!'' et à chaque fois elle éclate de rire, moi je trouve pas ça drôle mais bon. Enfin bref on va pas en faire tout un débat! L'avion entame sa descente, signe que l'on arrive enfin. Une fois posait je descend de l'avion avec une drôle d'appréhension, et si jamais Charlie avait oublié de venir me chercher, ça serait pas la première fois! A mon plus grand soulagement il ne m'a pas oublié, il est debout au milieu de la foule avec un air distant. Encore réfugiait dans ses pensées me dit-je à moi-même en arrivant devant lui sans qu'il ne me remarque. Au bout de deux minutes planté devant lui comme une potiche je lui tape sur l'épaule afin de lui faire remarquer que je suis là et qu'on peut y aller. Il me sourit et me prend dans ses bras et nous nous dirigeâmes enfin vers la voiture. Pas de bol pour moi, Charlie n'a qu'une seule voiture, c'est une voiture de police avec gyrophare et sirène d'alerte. Moi qui voulait me faire discrète c'est ratée! En même temps je peux pas lui en vouloir car il est venue me chercher dès la fin de son service. Enfin arrivée à la maison, au bout de deux heures de trajet silencieux. Vous allez vous dire c'est normal vu que je peux pas parler mais la radio c'est pas fait pour les chiens! Mon père m'aide pour les valises et m'amène dans ma chambre, tout est resté pareil sauf pour le lit et les rideaux. Il y a également un ordinateur, un peu dépassé mais ça fera l'affaire pour discuter avec maman.**

_**-Papa, je range mes affaires et je te prépare le repas! Lui dis-je grâce au langage des signes.**_

**-**__**Ok, Bella! Je vais regarder le match en attendant! Si t'as besoin d'aide…**

**-**_** je te fais signe! Concluais-je avec le sourire.**_

**Il descendit donc au salon pendant que je déballais mon sac et les deux cartons que ma mère avait fait transférer. Au bout d'une heure je descendais à la cuisine afin de préparer le repas. Mon père faisait de temps en temps un aller-retour afin de prendre une bière et de vérifier que je m'en sortais toute seule. Je repas étant presque prêt, j'installais la table et allais chercher mon père. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement en silence, de mon côté c'est normal mais mon père ne me posais pas de question, puis je débarrassais la table. J'étais entrain de faire la vaisselle lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la bouche.**

**- Je t'ai acheter une voiture! Jacob et Billy Black l'apporteront demain après midi quant tu sera revenu des cours!**

_**- Une voiture! Tu m'as acheté une voiture! Merci papa merci! **_

**- Attend! Reprit mon père. Demain je t'emmène au lycée pour te présenter et ensuite je te récupère à la fin des cours!**

_**- Papa, je peux me débrouiller seul,tu sais! Je peux prendre le bus! **_

**- Arrête tes bêtises, aucun des professeurs ne parle le langage des signes! Je servirais de traducteur pour la première heure et ensuite il y aura un de tes camarades qui te présentera pour les autres matières! **

**-**_** d'accord mais dès que t'as fini tu t'en va, j'ai pas besoin d'escorte policière!**_

**- Promis! Finit-il en m'embrassant sur le front. **

**Je finissais donc la vaisselle dans la joie et la bonne humeur, j'avais trop hâte d'aller au lycée, de rencontrer des gens. Le problème ça va être de discuter avec eux! Je fonçais dans ma chambre et rajoutais une ardoise dans mon sac de cours juste au cas où. Je pris une bonne douche bien chaude qui me fit un plus grand bien et allais embrasser mon père avant d'aller me coucher. J'envoyais un texto à ma mère afin de la rassurer, je sais un portable c'est stupide quant on peut pas parler mais allé expliquer à ma mère que ça me sert à rien! Du coup mon forfait était juste utilisé pour les texto. Une fois que tout est prêt je mettais mon réveil en marche et essayait de m'endormir ce qui arriva au bout de deux heures tellement j'étais excitée. Cette nuit là je dormis comme une masse et me réveillais en sursaut lorsque mon réveil retenti. Un petit coup dans la salle de bain, un bon petit déjeuner et me voilà parti pour ma journée de cours. Malheureusement moi qui voulais me faire discrète c'était râpée, s'est pas discret une voiture de police Bella où avais-tu la tête me répétais-je en montant dans la voiture pour me rendre au lycée! Je m'étalais comme une crêpe en loupant la petite marche du sol. Eh ben ça commence bien! Me marmonnais-je dans ma tête en attrapant la main de mon père pour me relever. **


	3. Chapter 3

Bon, après constatation que je n'arrive toujours pas à résoudre mon problème du texte soulignés je vous informe que les passages où Bella parle en langage des signes seront dorénavant en gras! N'oubliez pas de mettre des petits commentaires car ça me fait plaisir!

Chapitre 2 : Journée de surprise!

Super à peine arrivée devant le lycée que je me cassais déjà la figure! Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde parce que sinon je vous raconte pas la honte, pour moi comme pour mon père. J'avançais d'un pas déterminé en direction du secrétariat avec mon père et avais malgré tout une légère appréhension. La dame du secrétariat m'accueillit avec un large sourire et me donna mon planning de cours, un plan de l'établissement et des fiches de présence à faire signer par mes professeurs pour ce premier jour. En regardant le plan du lycée je fus un peu paniqué, il n'y avait pas qu'un seul bâtiment de salle de classe et je n'y étais pas habitué. Elle informa mon père que mon cours commençais dans 10 minutes et nous retournâmes à la voiture afin de rejoindre le bâtiment principale. Allez savoir pourquoi, le secrétariat se situé à l'entrée de l'enceinte du lycée mais n'était relié à aucun bâtiment! Mon père et moi avançâmes lentement jusqu'à ma salle de cours et je m'arrêtais devant la porte fermer prise d'une bouffée de panique.

- Bella allons, rentre! Affirma mon père et je me retournais vers lui.

**- Et si jamais il ne m'aime pas, ou qu'ils se moquent de moi!**

-Écoute Bella, tu es grande, tu es intelligente, et tu as du caractère. Si jamais tu as un problème fait toi respecter, mais si ça continue alors j'interviendrais mais il faut d'abord que tu ai confiance en toi et que tu soit forte.

-** Mais…**

- Y a pas de mais Bella, c'est soit tu prend ton courage à deux mains et tu rentre soit je te renvoie auprès de ta mère et tu fera les cours par correspondance! Conclua t-il.

Je le remerciais et toquais avant d'entrée dans le cour d'anglais. A ce moment là le professeur me fit signe de me rapprocher de lui et commença son discourt.

- Nous avons une nouvelle élève, j'aimerai que vous l'écoutiez attentivement et que vous lui souhaitiez la bienvenue. Mademoiselle je vous laisse faire votre présentation.

A ce moment là j'étais rouge comme une pivoine, il y avait au moins trente personnes qui me regardais avec attention, attendant que je dise quelque chose. Je me tournais vers mon père et il me fit un hochement de la tête, m'annonçant qu'il était près à faire la traduction. Je commençais donc mon récit en langage des signes, et tous nous regardèrent comme si on descendait d'une autre planète.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis le chef Swan, je vais traduire pour vous ce que ma fille veut vous dire. Il me regarda attentivement.

- **Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bella. Je suis muette de naissance mais je parle grâce au langage des signes. J'étais jusqu'à présent dans une école pour sourd et muet située à Phoenix. J'ai emménagé chez mon père afin de suivre un cursus normal et je suis ravie d'intégrer votre classe**. Fini mon père de traduire.

- Bien mademoiselle, veuillez vous installer au premier rang nous allons commençais le cours! Dit le prof d'anglais très fort. Je lui fit un sourire et lui dit.

- **Je suis muette, pas sourde! **

- Monsieur Swan, votre fille vient de me faire des signes mais je ne comprend pas!

- Montre moi Bella! Ah, ok! Elle dis qu'elle est muette pas sourde!

Toute la classe explosa de dire en entendant la réponse de mon père et le professeur s'excusa auprès de moi. Je m'installais donc à la place que m'avait désigné le professeur et sortait mes affaires. J'étais assis à côté d'Angela, une fille très gentille et qui parle peu. J'avais sortie ma petite ardoise et répondait à ses question par écrit en faisant attention de ne pas me faire attraper par le prof. Le cours suivant fut le cours d'histoire et je remerciais Angela de m'avoir présenté à toute la classe. Ensuite deux heures de littérature et enfin la pause déjeunée. Angela m'accompagna au self et nous nous installâmes avec d'autres élèves. Jessica petite, jolie mais néanmoins bavarde ne me lâcha pas une seule seconde. Mick me draguais mais j'y faisais pas attention, Eric me tapais sur le système car il voulait que je fasse la une du journal du lycée, Tyler et Ben était assez drôle. Nous étions tous entrain de manger tranquillement lorsque je vis rentrer cinq beauté à couper le souffle. Ils étaient pâle, les yeux dorés, leurs corps parfait et une grande classe au niveau vestimentaire. Je me tournais vers mes camarades afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux. En lisant mon ardoise Jessica je retourna et pointa du doigt chaque personne en me disant leurs nom.

Le grand brun qui ressemblais à un joueur de football professionnel c'est Emmett, la grande blonde qui ressemble à une barbie c'est Rosalie, le petit blond c'est Jasper, la brune qui est toujours surexcité c'est Alice. Elle m'appris que Emmett et Rosalie était ensemble, pareil pour Jasper et Alice, ils avaient tous était adopté par le Docteur Cullen et sa femme. Ensuite elle s'aperçus que je fixai le dernier et m'informa qu'il s'agissait d'Edward, seul célibataire de la famille Cullen, une vrai beauté fatale qui ne s'intéresse à aucune fille du lycée. A ses mots il se tourna vers moi, me balançant un regard intrigué. Moi je pourrissais Jessica par écrit de les avoirs montré du doigt et de mettre fait remarqué par sa faute. Toutes les personnes autour de notre table explosèrent de rire et nous débarrassâmes notre table. Manque de peau pour moi la seule personne à avoir cours avec moi cette aprèm est tada : Mike! J'arrivais donc dans la salle et Mike me présenta à sa façon.

- Je vous présente ma copine Bella, elle est nouvelle, elle est très chouette! Elle nous vient de Phoenix!

- Bien, Mademoiselle Swan! Allez vous installer à côté de Monsieur Cullen et essayais de suivre les cours! Si vous avez le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à venir à mon bureau.

Je confirmais d'un signe de tête et me dirigeais vers EDWARD CULLEN? Au mon dieu je vais devoir m'asseoir à côté de lui, en plus il me tire une de ses tête! Je m'installe donc à côté de lui et sortais mes affaires.

- Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen, et toi c'est Bella c'est ça!

Je lui répondit positivement d'un signe de tête et nous suivîmes le reste du court en silence, et je maudissait Mike de ne pas avoir dit que c'était physiquement impossible pour moi de parler car Edward ne m'adressa pas la parole. Il parti de la salle avec un air vexé et j'essayais de le rattraper mais il était déjà loin. Je me dirigeais donc vers le gymnase qui se trouvait dans un autre bâtiment et je découvrais que Jessica m'attendait. Pas de bol pour moi, je suis nul en sport et donc le cours fut un calvaire pour moi ainsi que pour mes camarades que j'avais blessé en essayent de jouer au volley. La sortie des cours fut un soulagement pour moi et je retrouvais mon père sur le parking qui avait un large sourire. Je le saluais de la main et me dirigeais vers lui.

- Ce soir on est invité! M'informa-t-il en arrivant devant la maison. On va manger chez un docteur!

- **Papa, pourquoi tu t'acharne! Depuis le temps tu devrais avoir compris que je pourrais jamais parler! **

**- **Je le sais très bien, il aimerai juste te rencontrer! Il va pas t'examiner et puis j'ai déjà dit oui! Conclua t-il.

- Eh Charlie! Cria une voix roque derrière nous.

- Salut Billy, Jacob! Vous vous souvenez de Bella!

- Oui bien sûr! Comment va tu?

- **bien merci! Et vous? Demandais-je en signe avec un sourire.**

- Très bien merci! Tiens Jacob va te faire essayer ta voiture.

Je restais sans voix, façon de parler évidemment, car Billy avait compris ce que je lui avais dit sans même que Charlie me traduise.

- Ton père nous as appris le langage des signes pour que tu te sente pas obligé de te trimbaler une ardoise en notre présence! M'informa Jacob.

Je me dirigeais vers mon père et l'embrassait sur la joue, non seulement il m'avait fait cadeau d'une voiture mais il avait fait en sorte que je puisse m'exprimer librement en présence de ses amis sans que je sois gênée. J'ai vraiment un père formidable. Je grimpais à l'intérieur de ma Chevrolet couleur rouge délavé. Elle était vieille mais je m'en fichais, j'avais une voiture et donc un peu d'indépendance, en clair j'étais libre de mes mouvements ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas avec maman! Jacob me fit le listing de toute les choses qu'il avait changé à l'intérieur de la voiture tel que le moteur, les freins etc. lui et son père partirent et je fonçais dans ma chambre afin de faire mes devoirs et de raconter par e-mail ma journée de cours à ma mère, évitant de lui dire au sujet du comportement d'Edward que je ne comprenais pas. Une fois celui-ci envoyait mon père me rappela qu'on mangeait à la maison avant de partir. Je me dépêcher de faire des sandwichs et nous mangeâmes en quatrième vitesse. Je filais sous la douche et me lavais les cheveux puis pris des affaires au pif dans mon armoire et m'habiller.

- Bella dépêche toi on va être en retard!

Je dévalais les escaliers et m'éclater comme une merde au pied de mon père qui explosa de rire.

- **C'est pas drôle papa! J'aurai pu me faire vachement mal! **

- c'est pas grave si tu te fait mal parce qu'on va chez un médecin! Affirma-t-il en rigolant de plus belle.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos reviews et de m'avoir mis dans vos favoris, je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise, donc voici la suite!

Chapitre 3 : Malentendu!

Mon père conduisit pour aller chez ce fameux docteur afin de faire connaissance et de passer une soirée agréable comme il me l'avait dit en montant dans la voiture. Moi j'avais hâte de retourner à la maison, un docteur me regardant sous toute les coutures n'est pas quelque chose de réjouissent pour moi. Mais bon je vais pas commencer à me plaindre alors que Charlie m'avait comblé grâce à la voiture et au Black. Mon cœur ce mis à battre de plus belle au fur et à mesure que nous quittions la route principal pour emprunter un petit chemin de terre par très bien éclairé. Je me plongeais dans mes pensées, imaginant la réaction de la famille envers moi. Je me demandais si ils m'accueilleraient avec une gentillesse sincère, de la pitié ou bien allais-je encore passer pour une bête de foire. La voiture s'arrêtât à quelque pas de la porte d'entrée et je me tétanisé, mon père me souris et m'ouvra la porte de la voiture m'aidant à descendre enfin que je ne me casse pas encore une fois la figure aujourd'hui. Je le remerciais et avançais lentement vers la porte d'entrée lorsque je retenu mon père qui allais frapper à la porte. J'entendais qu'on parlais de moi et je voulais écouter avant d'entrer, mon père resta sans bouger, me laissant faire.

- Je sais pas comment elle va réagir face à nous, j'ai un peu peur!

- Comment doit-on agir face à elle?

Je toquais, j'en avais assez entendu et apparemment ils étaient plus stressé que moi. Un homme blond avec un grand sourire ouvrit la porte, il devait avoir à peu près trente ou trente cinq ans, les yeux couleurs doré. Je le regardais serrant la main de mon père puis avançais vers le médecin et je l'enlaçais timidement, mon père fut très surpris.

- Ben ça alors! J'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux!

- vous n'arrivais pas à croire quoi? Demanda l'homme qui s'appelais Carlisle.

- Ma fille qui enlace quelqu'un appart moi ou sa mère c'est du jamais vue, alors un Docteur! Affirma-t-il en rigolant et je lui tirai un sourire.

- **je les ai entendu dire qu'il avait un peu peur de moi, de mes réaction alors je voulais qu'ils sache qu'il faut agir normalement avec moi!**

**- **Bonjour, je suis Esmée, la femme de Carlisle! Affirma-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Que vient-elle de vous dire à l'instant Charlie?

- Elle m'a appris que vous parliez avant qu'on rentre et que vous aviez peur de mal agir envers elle, son souhait c'est qu'on se comporte avec elle comme avec tout le monde!

- Oh, bien sûr! Continua Carlisle. Je vais te présenter le reste de la famille, mon dernier fils ne va pas tarder à arriver il est parti acheter un bouquin afin d'apprendre le langage des signes, il adore apprendre!

- **Je vous en ai apporté un, je me suis dit que cela vous serez utile si un jour vous devez me soigner!**

- tenez! Fit mon père. Bella en as plusieurs exemplaire, elle vous l'offre afin que vous puissiez la comprendre en cas de problème!

- Je vous remercie Bella, c'est très gentil! Puis il reprit. Alors voici Alice,Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie.

- Papa, je suis rentré! Cria la voix derrière moi.

Je fus choqué, à la limite de tomber par terre. Le médecin que mon père venait de me présentait était le père des Cullen mais surtout d'Edward avec qui le contact avait était un peu…compliquais. Je me retournais et lui fit un sourire, lui ne bougea pas, restant la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson se retrouvant hors de l'eau. J'attrapais la manche de chemise de mon père et tirait dessus doucement afin qu'il me regarde. Edward restait fixée sur moi sans bouger.

-** Salut Edward, je suis désolée si j'ai été un peu froide avec toi pendant le cour de biologie, Mike a oubliait de le préciser lors de ma présentation!**

- Euh…ma fille te dit qu'elle est désolée, elle voulais pas paraître froide en cours apparemment Mike avait oublié…

- Non c'est moi qui me suis comportais comme un imbécile, j'ai cru qu'elle me snobé! Généralement je reste distant avec les gens et là alors que je faisais un effort…

- **Merci! **fige en le serrant dans mes bras, il semblait un peu crispé alors je défaisais mon étreinte et le regardais dans les yeux, il avait l'air heureux mais en même temps perturbé et son odeur était étrange, différente des autres.

- Edward et si tu faisait visiter la maison à Bella, pendant que l'on discute avec Charlie, si il y a un problème prévient nous!

**- Papa peux-tu leurs demander une ardoise afin que je puisse discuter avec Edward plus facilement! Demandais en souriant.**

- Esmée, auriez vous une ardoise pour Bella afin qu'elle puisse discuter avec votre fils?

- J'en ai une dans ma chambre! Affirma-t-il en prenant ma main et mon visage devenu rouge.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et je visitais la maison avec le sourire, m'émerveillant sur la beauté et le style de chaque pièce. Le bureau de Carlisle était rempli d'ouvrage très ancien et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire bêtement devant une tel collection qui me faisait envie. Edward continua la visite guidé en m'expliquant qui les utilisaient principalement, celle où il n'entrait jamais. Ensuite il s'arrêtât devant une pièce et se retourna vers moi.

- Ça c'est ma chambre, mais j'avoue que j'ai pas eu le temps de la ranger! Avoua-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Il me tendit l'ardoise avec un feutre afin que je lui donne mon appréciation.

'' _C'est lumineux! Un peu le foui mais je la trouve très bien!'' _puis je tournais l'ardoise et la lui montrais avec un grand sourire.

Il me rendit mon sourire et me fit signe de me mettre à l'aise. Je m'aventurais un peu plus dans la pièce, rempli de livre et d'une impressionnante collection de cd et de vinyle. Je souris, on avait pas mal de point commun car j'adore lire et encore plus la musique. Je me tournais vers lui et allais m'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir noir qui se trouvais dans la pièce. Je me mis à écrire afin de lui posait des questions qui me trotté dans la tête.

'' T'as pas de lit?''

- Si, c'est l'armoire juste là il suffit de tirer dessus!

'' Tu as beaucoup de cd et de livre! C'est très impressionnant!''

- Merci, ce sont mes passions! Et toi, tu aime quoi?

'' Cuisiner, lire, écouter de la musique car j'entends beaucoup plus de chose que les gens normaux. La musique me calme lorsque je suis trop stressé!''

- Ça doit être dur de ne pas pouvoir t'exprimer normalement?

'' c'est dur de temps en temps parce que la plupart des gens me parle comme si j'étais handicapé mentale. Mais l'avantage c'est que je peux pas dire des bêtises, et puis généralement les gens me confie plus facilement leurs secret!''

- Et appart entendre mieux…je veux…dire.

Je le coupais en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche et lui montrais la porte en même temps que j'écrivais sur l'ardoise.

'' Rosalie et Alice sont derrière la porte, je sens leurs odeur et elle chuchote au sujet de savoir si elle peuvent entrer ou pas!''

Je lui montrais l'ardoise et souriais fière de moi. Je griffonnais alors sur l'ardoise et lui montrait, celui-ci me fit un signe de la tête se mit a rigoler. Je me dirigeais en faisant le moins de bruit possible et ouvrais la porte brutalement en leur affichant mon ardoise devant leurs yeux écarquillaient où se trouvait écrit en lettre majuscule ''BOUH''. Edward éclata de rire en voyant leurs tête et je souriais, elle se mirent également à rire et entrèrent dans la chambre. Nous discutâmes un moment ensemble, moi avec l'ardoise d'Edward, et nous rigolâmes un bon moment. Mon père m'appela afin de m'annoncer qu'il fallait que je descende car il était l'heure de rentrer car demain j'avais cours. Je dit au revoir à toute la famille et montais dans la voiture de mon père un grand sourire au lèvre.

- Tu t'es bien amusé à ce que je vois!

- **OUI! Merci mille fois papa! Tu crois que je pourrais revenir?**

- cela dépendra de mon boulot, je travail!

-** je voulais dire sans toi! **

- Si il t'invite d'accord! Mais promets moi de ne pas t'imposer!

-** promis! **Répondis-je et mon père démarra la voiture.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison et je fonçais sous la douche et me couchais. Ce fut la première nuit où je rêvais d'Edward Cullen.

Aov Edward :

J'avais passé une superbe soirée même si je l'avoue que plusieurs fois dans la soirée son sang m'avais tenté mais bizarrement à chaque fois mon instinct m'en empêché. D'habitude c'est ce même instinct qui me dit de foncer, mais bizarrement il refuse que je l'attaque alors que son sang est irrésistible comme une drogue, ma propre drogue! Il faudra que j'en parle à Carlisle mais pour l'instant je dois allée chasser car ma soif me brûle la gorge depuis qu'elle m'a pris dans ses bras. Elle est très étrange dans son comportement, j'ai l'impression qu'elle sait des choses mais je dois me faire des idées. C'est la première fois qu'une personne m'intrigue, peut-être que c'est dû au fait que je n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées ce qui en plus de ne pas pouvoir parler diminue nos moyens de communication. Une fois que j'aurai fini de chasser je commencerai à apprendre le langage des signes, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête lorsque je lui ferai la conversation en signe. En tout cas elle est magnifique mais surtout très drôle, malgré son handicape elle croque la vie à pleine dents. Arrête de réfléchir Edward et chasse!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Eric!

Aujourd'hui c'étais une journée très particulière pour moi car j'avais musique. Charlie m'avais laissé un étui comportant mon violon sur la table du petit déjeuné avec un mots.

'' Ma chérie, je sais que tu n'aime pas jouer devant toute une classe mais s'il te plaît fait un effort. Tu joue divinement bien et j'aimerai que tu leurs joue un morceau pendant ton cour de musique. S'il te plaît fait le pour ton père. Je t'aime!''

Je me servis mon petit déjeuner et l'englouti à toute vitesse, puis me saisissant de mon étui j'entrais dans ma voiture et partais en direction du lycée. A mon arrivée, je constatais que la Volvo d'Edward était déjà sur le parking. Je descendais de la voiture avec mes affaires et avançais vers le bâtiment. Il me salua avec un large sourire.

- Bonjour Bella, tu veux un coup de main pour tes affaires? Me demanda-t-il, et je lui tendais l'étui.

- Tu joue du violon?

- **Oui, je l'ai apportais pour le cour de musique!**

- A quel heure? Demanda-t-il et je restais la bouche grande ouverte car il venait de comprendre ce que je lui avais dit. Voyant la tête que je tirais il enchaîna.

- J'adore apprendre, du coup j'ai dévoré le bouquin cette nuit! Avoua-t-il en rigolant.

- **J'ai cours de musique de 13h à 15h.**

- On se retrouve à la cafeteria et après on y va ensemble si tu veux?

-** Tu joue de quel instrument? **

- Piano, tu ne l'a pas vu hier, il était dans le salon!

- **Désolée j'ai pas fait attention! **avouais-je en rougissant.

J'étais enfin arrivée devant ma salle d'espagnol et Edward me rendit mon violon avant de partir pour son cours d'anglais. J'aurai aimé lui parler plus longtemps mais bon, j'étais déjà heureuse qu'il ne m'ignore pas et de plus il m'avait invité à manger avec lui se midi. Du coup je n'écoutais pas vraiment le professeur. L'heure d'espagnole se termina et je me dirigeais vers mon cour d'art plastique avec Jessica à mes trousses. J'essayais de lui échapper mes elle me cria après.

- Bella attends on à cours ensemble! Cria-t-elle à travers tout le couloir.

Je me stoppais donc et l'attendais avant d'entrer dans la salle de cours. Je pensais quant faisant de la peinture pendant une heure elle se tiendrai tranquille mais j'avais tord. Du coup je ne prêtais pas attention à se qu'elle me racontait jusqu'à ce qu'elle mentionne mon prénom et le journal du lycée dans la même phrase. A ce moment là la sonnerie retenti et je me saisissais du journal pour lire le gros titre.

_Bella la silencieuse._

_Depuis hier nous avons une nouvelle élève dans notre charmant petit lycée. Isabella Swan, fille du shérif, belle brune a la peau un peu pâle nous arrive tout droit de Phoenix…. Mais ne vous attendais pas à faire de longue conversation avec notre nouvelle venue car celle-ci est muette…. En tout cas elle va avoir pas mal de célibataire à ses trousses car qui ne rêverait pas d'avoir une petite amie qui ne vous gave pas de parole. Apparemment son cœur serait à prendre…Éric._

Je devenais rouge de rage et me précipitais vers mon cour d'histoire mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, j'étais trop en colère. Je cassais mon crayon en deux et Mr Grant me regarda d'un air interrogateur mais heureusement pour moi le cour se termina et je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria avec tout mon attirail. Edward me fit un large sourire et je posais mes affaires en face de lui car nous devions manger en tête à tête. Quant il me vit arrivais avec la colère dans mon regard il ne dit rien pendant un moment.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella? Que ce passe t-il? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre et vit Éric rentrer dans la salle, je balançais donc le journal à Edward et me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers se journaliste de pacotille. Il s'approcha de moi levant la main.

- Bella, sal…

Je lui balançais mon poing dans la figure, droit dans sa mâchoire. Je me retournais les yeux en larmes et allais me rassoire au côté d'Edward quant Éric se pointa à notre table.

- T'es malade? Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Ça va pas?braillait-il en se frottant la mâchoire.

- Écoute moi bien Éric, tu as intérêt à te barrer sur le champ si tu veux pas avoir a faire à moi! Tu as vu dans quel état tu as mis Bella! Elle t'avait demandé de ne pas faire d'article sur elle et toi qu'est ce que tu fais, tu l'a met en première page et la fait passer pour une bête de voir!

- Ce n'était pas mon attention!

- Ben c'est pourtant ce que t'as fait! Allait vient Bella on va manger dehors ce sera mieux.

Il me pris par le bras et m'aida a sortir de la cafeteria en portant mes affaires afin que je m'aère l'esprit. Une fois dehors je me laissais tomber contre le mur jusqu'à toucher le sol et laissais mes larmes couler à flot. Quel imbécile ce Éric, me dis-je à moi-même. Soudains je sentis deux bras froid m'enlaçais et me ramener vers un torse glacé. Je levais la tête et vit Edward serrer sa mâchoire, le regard noir avec une lueur d'envie de meurtre. Je m'appuyais plus fort la tête, essayant de faire disparaître mon visage triste. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mon front, un baiser doux et rassurant. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras même si pour moi il était étrange, fascinant mais étrange. Nous nous levâmes au bout de d'une demi heure pour nous diriger vers une table afin que je mange un peu.

- **Merci d'avoir pris ma défense!**

- J'ai pas fait grand-chose vue le coup que tu lui as donné! Affirma-t-il le sourire au lèvre. Et puis c'est fait pour ça les amis!

Sur le coup mon cœur eu un raté et je restais à le regarder. J'étais contente que nous soyons amis mais une petite part de moi espérait plus, beaucoup plus. Une fois mon plateau engloutis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de musique et Mme Solin m'accueillit avers un grand sourire. Elle me demanda de m'installer près du tableau. Je regardais Edward et celui-ci compris tout de suite ce que je voulais.

-** Bonjour je m'appelle Bella et je vais vous jouer un morceau que j'ai composé, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! **

- Bella vient de nous annoncer qu'elle va nous interpréter un air de sa composition, si vous avez des remarques à lui faire n'hésitez pas! Traduisit Edward.

Je sortais alors mon violon ainsi que mon archet, vérifié les cordes et fermer les yeux, laissant la musique retentir dans la salle et me coupant du monde.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : le chant de l'âme!

Aov Bella :

Je commençais à jouer les yeux fermés, laissant mes sentiments guider mon archet. La musique commença à retentir dans toute la pièce, faisant paraître ma colère et ma tristesse. Ce que je préfère lorsque je joue du violon c'est qu'il se passe un phénomène assez étrange, la musique me faisant contempler les âmes des personnes dans la pièce. Je continuais à jouer et ouvrait lentement les yeux pour contempler les âmes de mes camarades de cours et me réjouir de ce spectacle enivrant pour ma vue. La façon dont elle brille montre la véritable nature de la personne, plus la lueur blanche autour du corps est forte plus cette personne à un bon fond ou plutôt un cœur pur. Je scrutais la classe en enchaînant la musique lorsque mon sentiment de colère parti vers un sentiment de douceur. Mon regard se stoppa sur Edward et je fus émerveillé en voyant son âme réagir différemment de celle des autres. celle-ci était bleu et d'une pureté sans pareil, scintillante comme un clair de lune dans une nuit sans nuage. Mon cœur s'emballa et la musique résonna en moi comme un cri du cœur voulant manifester un sentiment que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti auparavant. Je laissais donc la musique s'amplifier de ce sentiment nouveau, faisant vibrer l'âme d'Edward et nous connecter l'un à l'autre. Cette musique si enivrante, me faisant presque entrer en transe, jamais je ne l'avais joué auparavant et pourtant elle me semblait si familière, comme si elle avait toujours était encré en moi attendant juste la bonne personne pour se manifester. Au bout d'un moment mon archet ralenti jusqu'à prononcer la dernière note de cette mélodie rempli de couleur. Tout le monde resta sans voie pendant au moins une minute et la prof de musique se mit à applaudir de toute ses force, suivit de près par Edward la bouche encore grande ouverte puis des autres personnes présente dans la pièce. Je saluais mon publique et m'installais à mon pupitre situé à côté de l'homme pour qui cette musique provenant de mon cœur avait surgit, Edward!

Aov Edward :

J'avais le regard perdu, regardant à travers la fenêtre quant la musique me vint à l'oreille provoquant un électrochoc à l'intérieur de mon corps de granite. Je tournais ma tête et vit Bella exprimer sa colère et sa tristesse, sa musique remplaçant sa parole pour dévoiler ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son être. Soudains un phénomène étrange se produisit dans la pièce et je constatais que j'étais le seul à pouvoir le remarquer. Je regardais Bella avec insistance, voyant une espèce de fine couche de lumière couleur or flotter tout autour de son corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me fixa, souriante et l'air triste changea pour faire place à une mélodie de douceur, de tendresse. J'avais une envie irrésistible de la prendre dans mes bras, j'avais la sensation étrange que tout son être m'appelais. Je restais la bouche grande ouverte et son sourire s'élargie de plus belle, elle me fixai comme si elle m'avait attendu depuis des siècles alors qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine. Soudains je regardais mes mains et vis une étrange lueur bleu autour de moi, réagissant à la musique. Je redressais mon visage et lisais dans ses yeux de la fascination, de l'admiration, de l'amour? Comment était-ce possible? Voyait-elle vraiment ce qui se passait et la façon dont mon corps régissait à cette mélodie enivrante sortie tout droit de son cœur? Soudain la musique se calma et s'arrêtât doucement faisant vibrer sa lueur couleur or sur la dernière note avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de son corps. Tout le monde l'applaudissait, moi également mais restant perplexe au spectacle qui venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux. Elle vint s'assoire à côté de moi et garda son sourire, plongeant son regard à l'intérieur du mien attendant sûrement une réaction de ma part.

- Tu es incroyable! Balbutiais-je admiratif.

- **Pas autant que toi! Affirma-t-elle.**

- qu'est-ce que c'était? Demandais-je a voix basse.

-**de quoi parle tu? **

- tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! Ses lueurs autour des gens!

- **AH, ça! J'aime à penser que ma musique fait ressortir l'âme des gens! **m'informa-t-elle en rougissant.

- Ça fait ça à chaque fois? Je veux dire à chaque fois que tu joue?

- **seulement quant je joue un morceau que j'ai moi-même composais ou bien si j'improvise une mélodie!**

La sonnerie retenti et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte mais Mme Solin nous interpella.

- Bella, Edward, puis-je vous parler un instant s'il vous plaît!

- Bien sûr, c'est à quel sujet? Demandais-je intrigué.

- J'aimerai savoir si vous étiez intéressez pour vous produire en duo lors du spectacle de fin d'année?

- Bella est ce ça te tente? Lui demandais-je avec un léger sourire.

- **Bien sûr mais il faudra qu'on se voit souvent afin de mettre en place la musique et de s'entraîner! **affirma-t-elle les joues rougies par la gêne.

- Nous sommes d'accord! Concluais-je enthousiasme.

- Fabuleux! Cria notre professeur.

Nous sortîmes de la salle et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos voitures respectives. Soudains je claquais ma portière et me dirigeais vers elle d'un pas hésitant.

- Bella?

- **Oui, tu as oubliais de me dire quelque chose?**

- J'aimerai savoir si tu voulais passer samedi à la maison afin que l'on voit pour la musique!

- **Oh! **fit-elle un peu déçu. **Bien sûr, mais il faut que j'en parle à Charlie! Je te tiens au courant demain.**

- Pas de problème! A demain! Concluais je un large sourire aux lèvres.

Je rentrais à la maison et me dirigeais ver le bureau de Carlisle, il fallait absolument que je lui parle de ma journée d'aujourd'hui. Tout ça était tellement étrange, je ne savais plus quoi en penser. Au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais de Bella pendant le trajet en voiture j'avais l'impression que mon cœur m'ordonnais de faire demi-tour, comme si le faite d'être éloigné d'elle me paraissais pire que la mort. Je toquais à la porte de Carlisle et j'entrais.

- Alors mon fils ta journée au lycée c'est bien passé?

- Il faut que je te parle, un truc étrange c'est passé! Affirmais-je en refermant la porte derrière moi.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : par ma faute!

Aov Edward :

J'expliquais à Carlisle ce qui c'était passé lors du cour de musique, ce que j'avais vu mais surtout ce que Bella avait vue. Je lui parlais également de mon ressentiment face à sa musique, comme si elle m'appelais, comme si un désir incontrôlable de m'approcher d'elle m'avait submergé.

- En ce qui concerne l'âme, je t'ai toujours dit que les vampires en possédait une! Affirma mon père.

- D'accord, je veux bien te croire mais comment explique tu la lueur bleu de la mienne et celle doré de Bella?

- Je dirais que grâce à sa musique elle peut différentier, même si elle n'en a encore pas conscience, un humain d'une personne comme nous. Avoua-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi affirme t-elle que cela n'arrive que lorsqu'elle joue un de ses morceau ou une musique improvisé.

- Je pense que les deux ne font qu'un, en fait lorsqu'elle joue un morceau improvisé elle l'invente de toute pièce. Après je ne saurais pas te dire ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'elle joue une musique qui ne vient pas d'elle.

- Je me renseignerai, par contre je l'ai invité à la maison…je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…je…

- Quant? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh…samedi, mais elle doit demander l'autorisation à Charlie, elle me donnera la réponse demain.

- Bien donc dès que tu saura la réponse tu me téléphone et je planifierais tout dans la maison.

- Merci Carlisle.

- J'ai confiance en ton jugement mon fils!

Aov Bella :

Je rentrais à la maison, heureuse et enthousiaste d'annoncer à mon père que Edward et moi allions jouer ensemble lors du spectacle de fin d'année. Soudains un trac monstrueux s'abattis sur moi. La dernière fois que j'avais joué une musique en publique j'avais du partir en courant afin d'éviter de me prendre un coup. Je commençais donc à préparer le repas, puis laissais celui-ci cuire lentement dans le four pendant que je faisais mes devoirs sur la table de la cuisine. Mon père arriva et me félicita pour l'odeur du repas et je montais mes affaires dans ma chambre et installé la table. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement et je fis la vaisselle rapidement afin de lui dire la grande nouvelle.

- **Papa, je vais jouer en duo avec Edward pour le spectacle de fin d'année! **

- C'est super ma chérie, je suis fier de toi!

- **Merci de m'avoir poussait à jouer devant la classe aujourd'hui.**

**- **Tu pourras l'inviter à la maison si vous avez besoin de répéter.

-** En fait il m'a déjà invité chez lui samedi pour…**

**- **je suis heureux pour toi.

-** tu veux quelque chose…parce que sinon je vais me coucher.**

- En fait, j'aurai espéré que tu me jouerai la musique de ta grand-mère ce soir… si bien sûr ça ne te dérange pas.

- **Non attend je vais chercher mon violon! **

- Bella je voulais dire au piano.

Je commençais à être tendu, me rappelant le souvenir de la foule prêt à me tuer alors que je jouais sur le piano en plein milieu du conservatoire. Courage Bella, t'a pas à avoir peur de ton père. Je pris la partition et m'installais confortablement sur le vieux piano de ma grand-mère. Je commençais à jouer, hésitante de la réaction de mon père. Il n'en eu aucune du moins c'est ce qui se passa au début puis il eu l'air furieux et ensuite il me donna un grand coup de poing dans la figure et je tombais à la renverse. Je le regardais mon regard rempli de terreur lorsqu'un autre flash back refit surface.

FLASH BACK:

C'était l'anniversaire de mon père, j'étais encore toute petite mais jouais déjà du violon. Mon cadeau pour mon père était une musique au piano car elle était encore trop difficile à faire sur un violon. Lorsque je me mis à jouer ma mère était à l'étage pour prendre son cadeau, et mon père fut pris d'une colère noir et me mis un claque en plein visage me faisant tomber au sol. Deux semaines après ma mère quittais mon père et m'emportais avec elle, loin de lui.

Fin du flash back

C'est alors que des énormes larmes salées se mirent à couler le long de mes joues et que je constatais en posant mes doigts sur ma bouche que ma lèvre inférieure saignait abondamment. Mon père était sans voie, encore choqué du geste qu'il venait d'avoir à mon égard. Je me levais et me précipitais dans la salle de bain, m'enfermant à double tour. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer, je sortais la trousse à pharmacie afin de me désinfecter la plaie et filait sous la douche bouillante afin de me calmer. La musique transformait mon père en monstre, je transformais mon père en monstre. La voix de mon père me fit sortir de mes pensées et me ramena à la dure réalité.

- Bella je…je suis désolé, je ne sais pas se qui m'a pris, pardonne moi!

Je fonçais dans ma chambre et fermais la porte derrière moi, utilisant une chaise pour bloquer la poignet. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et m'endormi en pleurant.

Aov Alice :

J'étais dans le salon en pleine discutions avec ma famille lorsqu'une vision me frappa de plein fouet. Bella le sourire au lèvre, puis stressé de jouer au piano. Soudains la musique s'intensifia à l'intérieur de ma tête, me remplissant d'un sentiment de haine, d'une envie de tuer. Un grondement s'éleva à travers ma gorge et mon corps réagit violemment. Tout à coup la musique s'arrêta et je vis le visage de Bella rempli de terreur, la bouche en sang et les larmes sur ses joues. La vision se stoppa et je réalisais avec horreur que Jasper et Emmett me retenaient, mais pourquoi.

- Ça va pas Alice, ta faillit me tuer! Hurla Rosalie.

- Je…je suis désolée… je sais pas ce qui m'a prie! Affirmais-je terrifié par ce que j'avais fait sans me rendre compte.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Demanda Edward qui venait de se joindre à nous.

- On parlais et tout à coup elle c'est jeté sur moi! Affirma Rosalie.

- Hein?

- J'ai eu une vision de Bella et la musique m'a fait pété un plomb, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris!

- Comment ça pété un plomb? Demanda Jasper.

- J'ai entendu Charlie lui demandé de jouer la musique que la grand-mère de Bella avait l'habitude de lui jouer et tout à coup je me suis senti remplis d'une colère noir, c'était incontrôlable comme si c'était la musique qui…

- Et Bella? Elle va bien? Que c'est-il passé? Demanda mon frère pris de panique.

- Charlie était dans le même état que moi, il l'a frappé, elle saigné à la lèvre! Oh Edward, elle était terrifié! Lui avouais, en sanglotant intérieurement.

- Calme toi, Alice! J'irai lui parler demain, calme toi! Me réconforta mon frère.

Je levais les yeux et vis son visage rempli de douleur et de tristesse, je savais qu'il voulait allé la voir chez elle, mais elle était blessé et il aurait pu lui faire encore plus de mal si il y allé.


	8. Chapter 8

Voici la suite que beaucoup d'entre vous attendez avec impatiente. Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps mais je dois tout réécrire car mon ordi portable est très malade et je n'ai pas les moyen financier pour l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Chapitre 7 : je ne veux pas !

Je me réveillais le visage endolorie par ce qui c'était passé la veille. Je me tournais vers mon réveil et constatais qu'il me restait encore une demi heure avant que celui-ci ne sonne. Dehors le temps était gris et des petites gouttelettes de pluies commençaient à tomber sur ma fenêtre. Super ! me dis-je intérieurement, je ne sais même pas où j'ai mis mon parapluie. Je me dirigeais sous la douche afin de me détendre au contact de l'eau brûlante sur ma peau. Je décidais donc de me laver les cheveux. Malheureusement pour moi le contact de l'eau sur ma bouche raviva la douleur et je manquais de peu de me casser la figure. Je finissais donc de me rincer et je fonçais m'habiller dans ma chambre, ne prenant même pas le temps de me sécher les cheveux. A quoi bon se sécher si c'est pour les mouiller à cause de la pluie ! me marmonnais-je en enfilant mon pull à col roulé bleu foncé. Je descendais prudement les escaliers, espérant que mon père ne serais pas à la maison et fonçais à la cuisine en constatant qu'il était parti. Je pris un bol et des céréales et les posés sur la table, puis parti en direction du frigo afin de prendre le lait quant un message accroché sur celui-ci arrêta mon geste.

''_Bella, je suis désolé pour hier. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je part pour trois semaines afin d'aider un ami dans le besoin. Il y a une enveloppe pour le docteur Cullen sur la cheminée ainsi que de l'argent pour toi ! je reviendrais bientôt et te supplie de continuer la musique. Ton père qui t'aime, Charlie.''_

En lisant ce mot mon cœur se serra. Mon père me laissait à la maison, et j'avoue que j'étais pas vraiment sûr de ses motivations à me laisser. Je m'emparais de la lettre et de l'argent afin d'aller faire des courses après les cours. Je mettais le tout dans mon sac et montais dans ma voiture. Le trajet pour arriver jusqu'au lycée me parût durée des heures. Je me garais enfin sur le parking toujours le regard aussi vague et se fût un tapement contre ma vitre qui me fit sortir de ma léthargie.

-Bella, ça va ? me demanda Jessica. Je hochais la tête et sortais de la voiture.

-Alors tu vas faire un concert avec Cullen, tu sais tous le monde en parle déjà, il paraît que tu joue extrêmement bien mais lui c'est un dieu en musique, en tout cas t'a de la chance. Tu vas le voir souvent ? tu vas chez lui ? vous sortez ensemble ?

je me mis à courir afin de la semée et je me cassais la figure devant tout le monde en plein milieu du couloir, mon sac se renversant devant tout mes camarades explosés de rire. Je me dépêchais de les ramasser lorsqu'une main blanchâtre attrapa le lettre destiné au Docteur Cullen. Je levais mes yeux afin de voir de qui il s'agissait et vit Edward avec le sourire et m'aida à me relever.

-ça va rien de cassé ? me demanda-t-il l'air soucieux.

-**Non ça va ! Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ?**

-Parce que tu es blessé à la lèvre je pense ! me répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

-**Oh ça ! je suis tombé, rien de grave ! **

-pourquoi tu as cette lettre ? me demanda-t-il en me tendant l'enveloppe.

-**c'est mon père, il veut que je la donne au tiens. Ça te dérange de lui donner à ma place, je dois faire des courses pour ce soir. **

-Non bien sûr ! et pour la musique ?

-**on en reparle plus tard ok !**

je courrais jusqu'à mon cour évitent de le regarder dans les yeux et retenant mes larmes. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit aussi dur, à chaque fois que je suis avec lui mes émotions l'emporte sur le reste, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit faible. Mais malheureusement je suis faible en sa présence, à croire que tout mon travail pour être indifférente à ce que les gens pensent de moi ne vaut rien lorsque je suis avec lui. Le cours de math passa à une vitesse folle ainsi que le reste de la matinée. Je me dirigeais donc au self lorsque mon portable se mit à vibrer. Je lisais le message de ma mère avec effrois.

''_ma chéri, ton père m'a appelé et m'a dit ce qu'il c'était passé ! je m'inquiète pour toi ! il m'a dit qu'il partait aider un ami, mais qu'il te laisser entre bonne main ! qui c'est ? je veux savoir chez qui tu vas aller ! donne moi leurs numéro ! répond moi stp !''_

la panique s'installa à l'intérieur de tout mon être et je cherchais Edward. Je prenais mon plateau sans même regarder se que je mettais sur celui-ci. Il fallait que je récupère la lettre et que je la lise. C'est alors que je vis Edward et toute sa famille assis à leurs table au fond de la salle et je me précipitais sur eux.

-**Edward, il faut que je lise la lettre destiné à ton père, c'est important.**

-Désolé, je l'ai appelé après que tu me l'ai transmise et il est venu la chercher. Pourquoi, il se passe quelque chose de grave ?

-**où est ton père à cet heure ci ?**

-à l'hôpital pourquoi ?

**-Merci ! **

je ne pris pas le temps de lui expliquer et sorti du self sans même manger et courrais jusqu'à ma voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci je me rendis compte que je ne savais même pas où se trouve l'hôpital. Je soufflais et tapais un grand coup sur le volant lorsque je vis Edward se rapprocher de ma voiture. Je descendais et me rapprochais de lui.

-Tu ne sais pas où se trouve l'hôpital hein ? me demanda-t-il en rigolant.

-**non et si tu pouvais m'y conduire ça m'arrangerais !**

-heu…d'accord ! mais c'est pas trop grave au moins ? ajouta-t-il en m'ouvrant la portière de ma camionnette côté passager.

-**ça on le saura une fois qu'on aura rejoint ton père !**

il se mis au volant le regard inquiet et fonça à travers le parking ce qui me fit peur. Il ralentit l'allure constatent de la frayeur sur mon visage mais ne dit absolument rien durant le trajet. Une fois arrivais devant l'hôpital je détachais ma ceinture et sortais précipitamment de ma voiture et me cassais la figure. J'attendais de sentir la douleur et d'entendre le bruit d la chute mais rien ne vint et je pus constater les deux bras blanchâtre et froid me redresser. Il garda une main sur mon bras me donnant la chair de poule et une sensation étrange à l'intérieur de mon corps. Nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'au bureau de son père.

Aov Carlisle :

Edward m'avait appelé en cours m'informant qu'il avait une lettre pour moi de la part de Charlie. Je passais donc la récupérer et me dirigeais à l'hôpital pour prendre mon service. Une fois à l'intérieur du bureau je l'ouvris et me retrouvais figé devant celle-ci.

'' _Carlisle, je suis désolé de vous prendre au dépourvu mais je dois m'éloigner de Bella pendant un petit moment, j'ai peur d'être un danger pour elle. Je vous considère comme un ami et c'est pour cela que je vous confie ma fille. Je sais qu'elle sera entre de bonne main. Je lui ai laissé de l'argent afin de ne pas abuser de votre gentillesse. Merci mille fois, Charlie.''_

Je m'emparais de mon téléphone et appelais Esmée afin qu'elle prépare une chambre et qu'elle s'organise pour le lit, la nourriture et tout le reste. Elle m'assura que tout serait fait d'ici ce soir et je raccrochais en lui murmurant un je t'aime. Je repris mes consultations, toujours perdu dans mes idées, avec une appréhension face à la venu de Bella dans notre maison. Soudain une infirmière vint me voir en m'annonçant que mon fils Edward et une jeune fille m'attendait dans mon bureau. Je regardais ma montre et vis que c'était la pause déjeuné au lycée et me dirigeais donc jusqu'à mon bureau afin de discuter avec eux. Lorsque j'entrais dans celui-ci je vis le visage d'Edward inquiet et Bella complètement bouleversé.

-Que ce passe-t-il tout les deux ? pourquoi n'êtes vous pas au lycée ? demandais-je à mon fils.

-Bella voulait te voir au sujet de la lettre, elle n'a pas voulu m'expliquer !

-**Mon père est parti ! ma mère m'a envoyé un texto paniqué alors dite moi clairement ce qui se passe à la fin !**

**-**tu vas venir habiter chez nous pendant un petit moment Bella, Esmée est revit, ne t'inquiète pas nous appellerons ta mère.

-**Quoi ?** Quoi ? hurla mon fils et bella.

-Vous m'avez bien compris tout les deux, Alice accompagnera Bella à la fin des cours pour prendre ses affaires pendant que nous finirons de préparer la maison.

-**ce n'est pas la peine, je peux rester chez moi ! affirma-t-elle.**

**-**Et que ce passera-t-il si tu tombe dans les escaliers et que tu ne puisse pas appeler les secours ? non c'est trop dangereux Carlisle à raison, c'est mieux que tu vienne à la maison !

-**Je ne veux pas être un poids pour votre famille !**

-Bella, tu n'es pas un poids pour nous, au contraire nous sommes ravi ! maintenant retournez en cours, je vais vous faire un mot !

-**merci pour tout !**

Elle parti de la pièce et Edward me balança un regard inquiet, il avait peur pour ce qui allait ce passer et moi aussi. Nous devrons être encore plus vigilant afin que Bella ne se doute pas que nous ne sommes pas humains. Dès que je rentrerais j'informerais toute la famille sur ce qu'il faut faire et surtout ne pas faire. Bella est une fille très intuitive et je ne suis pas rassuré sur ce qu'elle serait capable de découvrir.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : un vampire?

Aov Bella :

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture afin de retourner au lycée. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci je fermais les yeux afin de me vider l'esprit et de me concentrer sur les bruits qui m'entoure. J'entendais ma respiration se calmer peu à peu puis mon cœur battre de manière régulière. Je me concentrais alors sur Edward afin de percevoir son cœur, mais rien, même pas un petit battement me signifiant de sa présence. J'ouvrais les yeux et regardais le siège conducteur afin de vérifier qu'il était encore là. Il n'avait pas bougé et il conduisait à faire hurler le moteur de ma camionnette. Je refermais les yeux afin de me focaliser sur son cœur mais toujours rien. Finalement la voiture s'arrêta sur le parking du lycée et je descendais encore intrigué. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à entendre son cœur? Est-ce qu'il serait mort? Non bien sûr que non! Il ne pourrait pas marcher à moins qu'il soit…qu'il soit un vampire! Je me dirigeais en cours toujours la tête tourné vers mes pensées lorsque mon conducteur me stoppa.

- Ça va Bella? Me demanda-t-il soucieux.

**- Heu oui! C'est juste…je m'inquiète pour…mon père! Dis-je en rougissant**.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis tu sera en sécurité avec nous, et tout ce passera bien pour ton père.

Je lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et rentré dans la salle. Je tendais le mot d'excuse au prof et filait m'asseoir. Je ne fis pas attention au cour, trop concentrais sur mes pensées. Comment Edward voulait-il que je me sente en sécurité alors que j'allais habiter chez une famille de vampire. En même temps je me sentais stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plutôt alors que j'adore tout ce qui se rapporte à la mythologie et au légende depuis que je suis née.

Nan sérieusement je suis longue à la détente, leurs peau pale et froide, le fait qu'il ne mange rien. Le fait également que je n'entende pas leurs cœur ou bien encore que l'âme d'Edward soit bleu plutôt que blanche. Mais comment font-il pour aller en cour avec des humains sans avoir faim? La sonnerie de la fin des cours me fit sortir de ma rêverie et je me dirigeais vers le parking. Alice m'attendais et je cherchais du regard son frère mais il n'était pas là.

- Salut Bella! Ça va t'ai toute pâle on dirai que t'as vue un fantôme? Me demanda le lutin.

Je montais dans ma voiture et Alice me suivit avec la sienne jusqu'à ma maison. Une fois arrivée nous entrâmes ensemble, la théorie sur le fait qu'il faut inviter un vampire pour qu'il puisse entrer c'est du bidon: faudrait leurs dire au auteur de la série Angel! Pensais-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine afin de manger un morceau avec Alice sur les talons. Elle me fit un sourire et refusa de manger quoi que ce soit. Nous montâmes jusqu'à ma chambre et allumé mon ordinateur.

- Que fais-tu? Me demanda Alice.

Je ne répondais même pas et commerçais à écrire le mail afin de rassurer ma mère, en faisant attention à ne pas lui écrire qu'ils étaient des vampires.

'' Maman, je vais bien. Tu vas être contente car celui qui va s'occuper de moi durant l'absence de Charlie est Docteur. Je te téléphonerais après le repas afin qu'il puisse te parler. Je t'aime très fort. Bella''

Je rempli un sac de vêtement sous le regard écœuré d'Alice face à ma penderie. Je n'avais que des jeans, pas de jupe et j'avais les robes en horreur. Mes t-shirt était presque tous délavés et je n'avais que peu de chemise. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur en s'emparant de mon vieux jogging qui me servait de pyjama. Après avoir fait le tour de ma penderie elle se tourna vers ma commode à sous-vêtement puis vers mes chaussures. Une fois qu'elle eu finit de tout voir elle décrétât :

- Ma petite Bella tu ai mignonne mais tu peux pas continuer comme ça!

- **Quoi? Demandais-je en mimant**.

- Tu me désespère, je vais devoir te prendre en main! Toi mes surtout ta penderie donc dès ce week-end SHOPPING! Hurla-t-elle en sautillent dans toute la pièce.

Elle me poussa jusqu'au rez de chaussé, prenant au passage mon violon et me fit grimper dans sa voiture, laissant la mienne devant la maison de mon père. Elle démarra en trombe et je dû m'accrocher au tableau de bord afin de ne pas me retrouver soudé au siège passager. J'eu la plus belle frayeur de ma vie lorsqu'elle pilla devant chez elle, s'arrêtant à dix centimètre des gambes de son frère. Celui-ci m'aida à sortir de la voiture et m'empêcha de tomber au sol lorsque ma tête me tourna. Je profitais de cet instant pour placer mon oreille à l'endroit du cœur d'Edward pour constater de nouveau que son cœur ne battait pas. Edward m'écarta rapidement de lui afin de me regarder dans les yeux, il devait sûrement essayer de trouver ceux à quoi je pensais, ce qui me fit rougir. Je m'éloignais de lui et entrais dans la maison où tout le monde m'attendait. Je tirai sur la manche d'Edward et il me regarda.

- **Salut les vampire, voilà de la compagnie! Affirmais-je avec le sourire.**

La tête de celui-ci se décomposa, choqué par ce que je venais de lui affirmer, et il regarda sa famille tout aussi choqué que lui.

- **Ben quoi? J'ai dit une connerie? Demandais-je en souriant de plus belle**.

Soudain mon téléphone sonna et je le transmettais à Carlisle qui n'avais toujours pas repris ses esprits. Celui-ci eu une voix tremblante en décrochant.

- Allo?


	10. Chapter 10

Note de moi : Les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

…

CHAPITRE 9

Aov Carlisle :

- Allo? Dis-je en regardant Bella et toute ma famille.

- Bonjour, je suis Renée, la mère de Bella! Je voulais vous remercier de vous occuper de ma fille. Il paraît que vous êtes docteur? Quelle chance pour Bella de vous avoir auprès d'elle! Elle ne vous embête pas au moins?

- Non votre fille de m'embête pas. Oui je suis bien docteur. C'est un plaisir d'avoir votre fille chez nous.

- Si jamais elle vous cause le moindre problème prévenez moi!

- Je vous le promet même si je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

- Ah j'allais oublier, ma fille adore la mythologie et toute les histoires et légende qui se réfèrent au vampire donc si elle vous embête il vous suffit de lui donner un livre sur le sujet et elle vous laissera tranquille pendant un long moment.

- Merci Renée, je m'en souviendrais. Je dois vous laisser nous devons parler avec Bella sur le déroulement de son séjour chez nous. Au plaisir.

- D'accord, merci.

La mère de Bella venait de raccrocher et celle-ci ayant tout entendu rigolait silencieusement. Cette femme était un vrai moulin à parole, difficile d'en placer une. Je reprenais mon air sérieux et faisait signe à ma famille de prendre place auprès de moi.

Aov Bella :

J'étais morte de rire intérieurement face au visage dépité de Carlisle qui essayait tant bien que mal de prendre un air sérieux afin de discuter sur ma découverte de leur nature. Rosalie était furieuse, Alice sautait littéralement de joie (allez savoir pourquoi?), Edward se pinçait l'arrête du nez, Emmett lui avait un large sourire, Jasper se tenait à l'écart comme d'habitude. Tout le monde pris place sur les canapés du salon et nous attendions tous que le Docteur daigne bien prendre la parole.

- Apparemment Bella est fan de mythologie et particulièrement de tout ce qui touche au vampire! Affirma-t-il et je hochais la tête pour affirmer.

- Comment…comment as-tu su pour nous? Demanda Edward qui n'arrivait pas à aligner de mot.

- **Comme l'a dit ton père j'ai lu toutes les légendes et fait énormément de recherche sur les vampires, cependant j'ai encore quelque petites questions à vous poser! **

**-** Nous y répondrons franchement, n'est pas peur. Me soutins Carlisle.

**- Pourquoi vous avez les yeux dorés?**

- Parce que nous nous nourrissons de sang animal! Affirma Edward.

**- Pourquoi vous dormez pas la journée? **

- Parce que les vampires ne dorme pas du tout! Affirma Carlisle.

**- Pourquoi vous sortez pas la journée, je veux dire au soleil. Est-ce que vous brûlez? **

- Non ça c'est un mythe! Rigola Emmett.

**- **Comment as-tu découvert pour nous? Demanda Edward et Alice.

**- Vous avez la peau pâle et froide, vos cœur ne battent pas, vos yeux change de couleur et vous mangez rien au lycée. Je suis muette, pas sourde ni aveugle! **

- Je n'ai pas confiance, elle risque de dévoiler notre secret! Rouspéta Rosalie.

- **AH OUI! Et comment je fais? Je peux pas parler je te signal! Et puis déjà que ma famille me prend pour une folle je vais pas risquer de le dire à qui que ce soit! Et puis de toute façon on me croirais pas! **

- Du calme Bella, on le sait ça! Affirma Alice.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi une lueur bleuâtre est apparut autour d'Edward pendant le cour de musique? Demanda Carlisle.

- **Je ne sais pas c'est la première fois que ça arrive. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il est un vampire mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Avouais-je en baissant la tête. **

- Eh bien, peut-être que si tu joue un morceau pour nous, on pourra constater si ce phénomène se reproduit.

- **NON! Je vous en supplie…je ne veux pas. **Une larme coula le long de ma joue.

- Bella, on ne te forcera pas…si tu n'as pas envie…

- **Je…j'aimerai aller me coucher si ça vous dérange pas…je…**

- Je vais te conduire à ta chambre, suis-moi. M'assura Esmée en me tendant la main.

Je saluais tout le monde et montais à l'étage. Ma chambre se trouva juste à côté de celle d'Edward et j'en étais ravi. Je m'assis sur le lit et Esmée me rejoint. Elle passa son bras autour de moi, telle une mère essayant de rassurer un de ses enfants. Je me tournais vers elle et la regardé, cherchant une signification à ce geste si maternelle pour une étrangère.

- Écoute moi bien Bella, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Nous ne te forcerons pas à jouer du violon où de n'importe quel instrument si tu ne le veux pas. Mais sache que si un jour tu en a envie, je serais ravie d'entendre une de tes compositions. Edward m'a affirmé que tu jouais divinement bien et je peux t'assurer que c'était sincère. En tout cas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas, nous somme là pour toi.

Elle se leva et m'enlaça tendrement avant de sortir de la chambre. Je m'enfilai mon pyjama et me logé dans les draps fins et sous la couverture de mon nouveau lit, de ma nouvelle chambre temporaire en attendant le retour de mon père. Ma nuit fut un peu agité, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose se hissait à l'intérieur de mon pantalon. Je me réveillais en sursaut et regardais l'heure du réveil. 4h30 du matin, mais attendais, j'ai pas rêvé, il y a quelque chose qui essaye de rentrer à l'intérieur de ma culotte. Pourquoi étais-je muette, mon dieu, il y a un truc dans mon pantalon. Je me dressais à côté de mon lit et attrapais mon réveil et le balançais de toute mes forces contre la porte, espérant que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours. En moins de deux secondes Edward était dans l'encadrement de la porte, tenant celle-ci ouverte et me fixant.

Aov Edward :

Nous discutions tranquillement avec le reste de ma famille lorsque ma chère sœur Alice eu une vision et se mit à rire. Je me plongeais dans son esprit afin de voir ce qu'elle avait vu mais tout ce que j'entendis été l'hymne nationale en chinois. Je grognais et elle me sourit de plus belle quant tout à coup un boum retenti de la chambre de Bella. Je me précipitais affolé et ouvrit la porte afin de voir se qui se passait. Elle était debout à côté de son lit et pleurait à chaude larmes. J'allumais la lumière de sa chambre éclairais jusque là par celle du couloir et m'approchais d'elle à pas lent jusqu'à se qu'elle me fit signe de me stopper.

- Que ce passe t-il? Tu vas bien? Demandais-je incrédule.

- **Pitié il y a une bête dans mon pantalon, elle essaye de rentrer dans ma culotte! S'il te plaît débarrasse moi de ce truc! **Me demanda-t-elle hystérique.

- QUOI? Tu veux que je mette ma main dans ton pantalon? Demandais-je choqué.

- **S'il te plaît! Fait vite ce truc grimpe! Je t'en supplie! **Affirma-t-elle en tremblant de terreur.

Je déglutis bruyamment et me rapprochais d'elle. Tout doucement elle écarta son pantalon de sa chair afin que je puisse passer une main à l'intérieur. Elle tremblait de plus en plus et je passais ma main sans regarder où je l'a mettais afin de me saisir de cette chose qui terrorisait tant Bella. J'avais du mal à me concentrer tellement le cœur de Bella battait la chamade et j'essayais d'attraper ce truc, c'était quoi d'ailleurs. Je me saisis enfin de la bête qui s'enroula autour de mon poigner : un serpent! Bella tomba au sol en le voyant et courut jusqu'au couloir terrorisé par l'animal. Moi j'étais furax! Qui avait osé mettre un serpent dans le lit de Bella?


End file.
